Close Your Eyes
by Sable Gloom
Summary: Harry isn't coping well after the MOM incident and after being abused by his uncle, he gives up hope.Abuse,self harm and slash in later chapters. Rated M for safety. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first attempt at fanfic writing so please read and review. No flamers plz, constructive criticism and praise coughonly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his cohorts however much I wish I did.

Harry sat in his small bedroom in Privet Drive, staring blankly at the wall. It had been two weeks since Sirius had fallen through the veil at the Department of Mysteries, and Harry had not eaten or slept since then. He had returned from Hogwarts thin and pale to be greeted by his 'loving family' at the station.

Despite all warnings given to him by the Order, Vernon Dursley, sensing a weakness in his nephew, had decided that this summer he was going to have some fun. The moment Harry had stepped into the house and closed the door, Vernon backhanded him so hard that he flew across the hallway and hit his head against the banister of the stairs.

"BOY! Look at the mess you have made!" Vernon yelled, pointing at a small speck of blood where Harry's head had impacted with the rail. "If that stain isn't gone in the next minute you will be punished!" Harry tried to stagger to his feet, head still reeling from the force of his uncle's slap, only to be kicked in the side by his lard-tub of a cousin. "Get up freak!" he sniggered. After several more failed attempts to stand, Vernon grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, dumping his nephew on the floor. "I'm going to do what I should have done years ago boy." Vernon growled, and then proceeded to beat the crap out of the malnourished child.

By the time Vernon had finished, Harry was covered head to toe in his own blood. Vernon spat in his nephew's face before stomping out of the room muttering, "Freak…" and slamming the door shut. Harry had no idea how long he lay on the floor for before he dragged himself onto his ragged mattress with the last of his strength. He reckoned that he had at least four broken ribs as well as fractures in his legs and arms, not to mention the hundreds or cuts and bruises that covered his body. He was hardly recognisable for The-boy-who-lived that had left Hogwarts a short while ago. Harry's last thought before the darkness took him was 'I deserve this…'

Harry woke the next morning wondering why his skin felt so stiff. He started to sit up and then with a sharp burst of pain, realised why. He dragged himself off to the bathroom, trying not to put to much pressure on his…well…anything. After washing off the dried blood he staggered back to his room and collapsed on the bed. Hedwig chirped from he cadge on the dresser. Harry forced himself onto his feet with a hiss of pain and went to open her cadge to let her out. "It's not safe for you to be here girl," he rasped. "You have to go and stay with Ron or Hermione for the summer. I don't want Vernon to hurt you." Hedwig ruffled her feathers irritably. She didn't want to leave her master here on his own, especially when he was in so much pain! "Please don't look at me like that Hedwig! I can't let you get hurt!" And with that he opened his window and shooed her out. "I'll see you on September the 1st. Bye…" He watched as she flew away wishing that he could fly too. There was a huge thundering sound coming up the stairs. "Shit!" Harry exploded. "No owls! I forgot!" He pressed up against the wall, waiting for his uncle's arrival. Vernon crashed through the doorway. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT BLOODY PIDGEON, BOY?" He screamed "WHAT WOULD THE NEIGHBOARS SAY IF THEY SAW IT? WHAT WOULD WE TELL THEM?" Hw switched from yelling to a dangerous whisper "When she comes back I'm going to wring her neck!" he promised. Harry was thinking about how glad he was that he had sent her off when he did when his uncle's fist connected with his already broken ribs, splintering them even more. Harry only lasted for three more punches before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

This behaviour continued for a week, with Harry trying his best to be unnoticeable but getting beaten any way. And so, Harry sat in his bedroom staring at the wall, stick thin and pale apart from the dried blood, which he had given up trying to clean off. He absently wiped away a small trickle of blood that had been making its way down his face. He didn't care about his beatings from his uncle anymore, as he believed with his heart and soul that he deserved them. "I'm sorry Sirius, I could have saved you. And Cedric. It's my fault you're both dead!" Harry muttered listlessly. "It should have been me instead of you." Harry had finally lost hope and so he crawled painfully to his wand and transfigured an old quill into a sharp knife. He composed a note to Dumbledore explaining who was to receive his possessions and apologising for failing him and placed it next to Hedwig's empty cadge. He bared his wrists to the moonlight streaming through his bedroom window, picked up the transfigured knife and watched his alarm clock as it counted down the remaining seconds to his sixteenth birthday.

As the clock reached the point where there was only thirty seconds left, he closed his eyes and in doing so, missed the silvery glow that surrounded his bed. Fifteen second…"Make a wish Harry…" he said sarcastically to himself. Ten seconds…the glow around his bed intensified and a tall man with long black hair and icy blue eyes was deposited onto it. As the alarm clock beeped to tell him that the hour had changed, three things happened simultaneously. He received an owl from the Ministry of Magic with another letter about use of magic outside of school…Sirius opened his eyes and focused them on his godson…and Harry slashed down with the knife across his wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the twisted imagination that spawned this story.

To Michelle, in the hopes that she'll stop pestering me now I've written this.

With thanks to Pan for suggesting nasty Dumbledore.

* * *

It took Sirius a moment to realise what had just happened in front of him before he leapt off the bed and scrambled to the prone form of his Godson lying in a ray of moonlight on the floor.

He quickly tore off strips of Harry's baggy jumper and wrapped them around the gashes to slow the flow of blood.

"Harry! Come on, wake up! Don't do this to me kiddo! Stay with me!" Sirius pleaded, starting to cry in desperation.

Harry's eyes weakly fluttered open to gaze upon the tear-streaked face of his frantic Godfather.

"Siri…?" he muttered in confusion.

"Ssh Pup, save your strength. Now, where is your wand?"

"Pillow…" Harry whispered, his strength fading fast.

Sirius grabbed Harry's wand from underneath his pillow and quickly cast a medium-level healing spell to stop the blood flow. He knew that he didn't have the training required to completely seal the wounds but it would do for now until he could get help.

* * *

The spell had done its work and had partially restored Harry's energy so that he was able to pull himself up with a little help from Sirius to lean against the bed. Sirius sat next to him and after a moment, engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again, do you hear?" Sirius whispered harshly into Harry's ear. Harry stiffened and started to draw away from him, Sirius' tone reminding him of his uncle and fearing rejection. Sure that he would be disgusted when he realised about the abuse that he had not noticed during the panic. Sirius noticed the silent retreat and clutched him tighter, not willing to let go and mentally slapping himself for scaring Harry. "I thought I lost you…" he murmured quietly to his Godson.

Harry sat back and ran his eyes and fingertips over his Godfather's face.

"You're here…you're real this time and I'm not dreaming?" He asked in a voice gone husky from disuse, hoping that it was real and that he wouldn't just wake up alone again.

"Nope kiddo, you're not dreaming." Sirius said with a grin.

"But…the veil?" Harry started to ask in confusion.

"The veil in the Department of Mysteries is where the Ministry throws prisoners who are to be executed after trail by the Wizengamot. When they are thrown in, it is in all sense of the phrase 'their time to go' as they are paying for their misdeeds. I was pushed in and judged by the veil as being innocent and still having a purpose in life to fulfil, like taking care of you and helping you get past the final battle with He-whose-name-must-be-hyphenated, so I was sent back."

Harry just hugged him, happy to have him back, but as Sirius tightened the hug he hissed in pain as pressure was put on his broken ribs. Sirius pulled away slightly and scrutinised his Godson's slight form.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing! I'm just a little stiff that's all." Harry quickly lied hoping that he would be lucky and that Sirius would just let it drop.

Harry's luck officially stunk.

Sirius reached for the bottom of Harry's jumper and started to draw it up, ignoring Harry's protests and gasped at the bruising and lacerations covering his chest. Harry looked away in shame.

"Oh Harry…" Sirius breathed, eyes filling with tears. "What have they done to you?" Sirius noticed that what he had taken for shadows on Harry's face were actually bruises and that his fingers were swollen as if they had been jumped on and broken.

* * *

Harry avoided Sirius' gaze for as long as he could before the temptation became too great and he looked up. He was shocked to find that Sirius did not have a look of disgust on his face, but a look of deep sorrow.

'Well at least its not pity' Harry thought to himself. 'I hate pity. Ooh, lets all pity poor little Harry who cant even defend himself against his big bad uncle. How the fuck am I going to defeat Voldemort when I cant even save myself from a pathetic, worthless muggle?'

"Harry?" Sirius repeated.

Harry looked up, realising that he had been deep in thought for about ten minutes. "Sorry, what?" he asked apologetically.

"I asked if you would tell me what happened," Sirius said quietly. "But only if you want to of course! I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you to talk or anything!" He quickly continued.

He rambled on for a while before Harry stopped him.

"Sirius its fine. I don't mind. It would be good to have someone to talk to." And so he haltingly started to explain what had happened since Sirius had fallen through the veil.

* * *

Harry had just finished telling Sirius about what his uncle had done when the irritated hooting of the Ministry owl reminded Harry of its presence and Sirius passed him the letter.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Its just another warning about improper use of magic from the ministry again. They seem to delight in monitoring me and catching me doing magic." Harry explained.

"Harry," Sirius started to bring the conversation back to more serious topics. "Why didn't you owl Dumbledore and tell him what your uncle was doing to you?"

"I did." Harry said quietly.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked. Sure he had heard wrong.

"I said that I did owl Dumbledore about him but he sent me back a letter saying that it was best that I stayed here where it was 'safe'. In retrospect I would probably have been safer with Voldemort. I'm fed up of Dumbledore manipulating me and using me like a weapon."

Sirius was gob smacked. In the space of two hours he had discovered that his Godson was being abused by his 'family', that said Godson thought of himself only as a weapon, and that Dumbledore, the man he had respected above all others, had literally condoned the abuse. 'How could he do a thing like that, and to Harry! Why are we even still following him if he just uses people like that? I should owl Remus…' Sirius thought to himself. Suddenly he noticed that there was no way to do that as Hedwig wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Harry, where's Hedwig?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot," Harry replied. "I sent her off to Remus with letters for everyone explaining what I had done and why."

"So in other words, we're about to be invaded by a very upset and worried werewolf." Sirius summarised dryly.

"Something like that, yeah." Was Harry's slightly amused reply.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of chapter-appearing-on-the-website-ness. I had no idea what to write next.

This chapter was brought to you by the constant nagging of a best friend.

Sable x x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope. Not Mine. Ah Well. Ooh! Look! Maltesers!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Each time I post a new chapter my mind kind of goes blank for a while and I end up thinking "Well…what now?"

* * *

Not even five minutes later a dishevelled and panicking Remus Lupin apparated with a pop into the smallest bedroom in No. 4 Privet Drive.

"Harry! Harry?" He panted as soon as he arrived. He saw Harry leaning against his bed and immediately swooped down on him to crush him in a huge hug, completely missing the presence of his previously dead best friend.

Harry gasped in pain as Remus pressed against his bruises and broken ribs.

"Remus! Remus please…hurts…" Harry gasped and tears prickled in his eyes.

Sirius finally made himself known in order to save his godson the unnecessary pain. He couldn't stand to see Harry hurt or crying and now both were happening at once.

"Remus! Ease up there! Harry's hurt badly and crushing his ribs wont help him!"

Remus froze and without loosing his grip on the boy that he considered family, he turned and saw Sirius sat on the bed.

"Sirius? You're alive? But how…you fell?" Remus stuttered.

"I will explain later Remmy, but at the moment you have to let go of Harry, you're hurting him," he said soothingly, gesturing towards Harry who now had silent tears running down his face as he bit his lip against the pain.

Remus snapped back to awareness and let go and stepped away from Harry who sunk to the floor without the support of Remus' arms around him.

Sirius moved to Harry's side and started to remove his jumper in order to get a better look at the damage that had been done to him.

"You smell like blood, pain and fear…" Remus mused, gasping as he saw the extent of Harry's injuries. "What happened? Who did this to you?" he fired off rapidly and left Harry blinking dazedly.

"It was his 'family'," Sirius growled angrily, trying not to grip Harry's arm any tighter. It was so thin he thought he could snap it if he were not careful. He needed to make sure he ate more…

"What! Does Dumbledore know what they do to him?" Remus demanded of Sirius in shock. Unable to comprehend how Harry could have been left with such horrible people.

"Oh yes. Harry told him exactly what they were doing to him and dear old Dumble-fuck told him that it would be best if he just stayed here where it was safe. SAFE! How could he consider an abusive household safe?"

Sirius was worked up and continued to rant as Moony pondered over what he had been told about his old hero. 'How could we have not seen how manipulative Dumbledore was before now? Thinking back on it, he has used Harry every single year to do his dirty work for him and has allowed people to harm my pack! My cub…' Remus looked up at Harry who was watching Sirius wave his arms around and ramble with a crooked grin on his face. 'Harry means the world to me and I wont allow anyone to harm him ever again.' Remus thought with conviction. He looked at Harry and noticed that he was shaking slightly.

"Harry, come here so I can heal you. I have a higher medical training than Sirius due to my lycanthropy and my tendency to injure myself during the full moon. I had to learn how to look after myself."

Harry shuffled over and allowed Remus to run his wand over him to determine the worst of his injuries. He watched with interest as his wounds started to close up in the wake of Moony's wand.

"They sure did a number on you…" Remus muttered as he healed the battered boy in front of him. "There! Done! You should just feel a bit stiff for a couple of days but other than that you should be fine! Can I get a proper hug now?"

Harry grinned and got up to hug him and felt Sirius enclose him form behind at the same time. He finally felt at piece.

* * *

They stood like that for a while before Harry removed himself to sit on the bed to let the two men catch up on what had happened while they were apart. He watched as Sirius explained about the veil, the judgement and his subsequent return to the land of the living. He wondered what was going to happen now as he refused to be used as Dumbledore's pawn any longer. He was drawn from his musings by the arrival of an official looking owl that upon closer inspection had the seal from Gringott's bank on it in a deep purple wax.

"What have you got there Pup?" Sirius asked curiously as he and Remus turned to watch him as the owl flew in.

"Letter from the bank…" Harry replied as he open the flap of the envelope.

_Dear Mister Potter, _

_I am writing to you as per your parent's request upon your coming of age concerning your inheritance as the Heir of the following families:_

_The Evans Family, _

_The Potter Family,_

_The Evans are an old pureblood family that descended from the Founder Salazar Slytherin and The Potters are descended from the Founder Godric Gryffindor. As such, you are entitled to their vaults as the sole Heir to both families. You have also been named the Heir of The Black Family via the will of the departed Sirius Black via his will which you failed to attend the reading of. We can only assume that either Headmaster Dumbledore did not inform you or you were unable to attend for your own reasons._

_A recent estimate of the combined wealth from the Founder's vaults plus the contents of the Evans and Potter vaults comes to over 20 billion galleons with an estimated 10 billion galleons from the Black vault giving you an estimated total of over 30 billion galleons not including you trust vault or the non-monetary items in any of the above vaults._

_You may wish to schedule a meeting to discuss the details with us at your convenience._

_Many Happy Returns to you Mister Potter and we hope to hear from you soon._

_Rastvjak Herbotzgen_

_Head Goblin of Gringotts

* * *

_

"Oh my…" Harry breathed softly, staring at the letter in shock. "Thirty billion galleons…"

"What!" both Remus and Sirius exclaimed in shock. They had been watching Harry read the letter as his facial expressions went from interest, to shock, to brief anger, shock again and then to pure old fashioned disbelief.

Harry was, however, unable to answer them as the fatigue and stress from the day so far coupled with the shock of his inheritance sent his mind spiralling into darkness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this latest instalment that I wrote while sitting in the dust left from our wall being demolished by builders! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks.

Sable x x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I dont own these characters. My Maltesers are gone :(

I have the next couple of chapters planned out now so all is well. I should have them written up soon. If anyone is against slash pairings, then you are going to be, sadly, offended at the hints in this chapter and then definite action that is going to happen later. Sorry!

* * *

"Did he just say…thirty billion galleons?" asked Sirius with a dazed expression.

"I think that he did…" replied Remus who was gazing over at Harry's slumped form. "I didn't think that he would receive that much as his inheritance, even with yours and the Potter's combined!"

"It shouldn't be…" Sirius mused. "None of us had anywhere _near_ that much in our vaults. He must have inherited from someone else as well as his parents and me."

"But who though?" Remus pondered.

"I don't know, but now is our chance to ask Harry, it looks like he is coming round." Said Sirius, noticing Harry beginning to stir.

* * *

Harry groaned as he regained consciousness and he immediately tensed as he felt someone touching his arm, but upon realising that it was only Remus, he allowed him to help him sit up.

"So…" Sirius started with an eager look on his face. "What else did you inherit? Asides from the Black and Potter fortunes?" Sirius was bouncing lightly on the bed in anticipation.

"Paddy!" Remus said exasperatedly and rapped him on the back of his head.

Sirius stood up and pouted at him in exaggerated hurt. Harry noticed Remus' eyes fixed on Sirius' lips in fascination while Sirius was gazing at Remus' face in quiet adoration. Harry had a hunch that they both liked each other and continued to wait for them to come back to earth. Neither noticed the other staring and when Harry finally cleared his throat, bored of waiting, they both flushed and looked away. This confirmed Harry's suspicions and he smiled and filed the information away for later plotting.

"So, yes," Remus cleared his throat, still flushing. "Your inheritance?"

"Oh yeah!" said Harry, remembering Sirius' question. "Apparently I have inherited from The Evans family and the fortunes of Gryffindor and Slytherin as well as The Potter's and yours. I need to owl the bank to tell them that I'm coming to talk to them."

"YOU'RE A FOUNDER HEIR?" Sirius yelled excitedly.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Harry said.

"Technically he's two." Remus corrected.

There was a big bang from down the hall and Vernon's voice thundered through the house.

"SHUT UP FREAK! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING NOISE? DID YOUR LAST LESSON NOT GET THROUGHT TO YOU? MAYBE YOU NEED A REMINDER!"

Dudley's voice piped in from down the hallway.

"Can I help?"

"No son…he's all mine." Vernon said, coming slowly down the hall to increase his nephew's panic.

"Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed staring fearfully at the door while Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus. "Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP! Quick! Hide!" Harry was officially starting to freak out.

"No way! Are you insane? He can't hurt _us_ and we're definitely not letting him hurt you!" Sirius said with conviction as Remus nodded in agreement with his words. "I've got this covered!" he said with a mischievous grin and went to stand just out of range of the door. This proved to be a very smart thing to do as when the door crashed open, it whooshed past him, barely missing his toes.

Vernon stomped into the room ready to lay into his helpless nephew but screeched to a halt as he saw someone standing there in the dark between him and his target.

"Who the hell are you!" he exclaimed, his face glowing a bright red in his rage.

Sirius stepped out into the beam of light being let into the room from the open door and the rage on Vernon Dursley's face paled drastically into white terror as he saw the identity of the mystery man.

"Good morning! Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, I'm sure you will have heard of me. _I've _heard all about _you_ and I've waited _such_ a long time to meet you!" all this was said with a decidedly evil smile on Sirius' face. Sirius advanced on the hastily retreating Vernon and pulled the door shut behind them as they stepped out onto the landing. Back in the bedroom, Remus turned towards Harry just as a high girlish scream came ringing out into the early morning.

"Happy Birthday Cub!" he said with a grin.

* * *

Should I leave it there? I have more written for this chapter… but this _would_ be a good place to stop…but that would make this chapter rather short…ah well…I'm carrying on regardless!

* * *

While Harry and Remus waited for Sirius to finish with his revenge, Hedwig arrived on the windowsill.

"I'm going to send a message off to Gringotts so that we can sort out everything today and get out of this house!" Harry said while penning a note to the head Gringotts' goblin, Rastvjak Herbotzgen. After reassuring herself that Harry was all right after his experience, Hedwig winged off into the predawn light.

At this point, Sirius bounded back into the small bedroom with a big grin on his face.

"I'm hungry after all that artistic-ness out there, how about some breakfast? _I know a great restaurant at the end of the universe!_ (just kidding! I couldn't resist!) I know a really great café that does the most heavenly waffles!"

"I could do with some food now that you come to mention it!" Remus agreed. "Harry?"

"Sounds perfect!" Harry rummaged through his wardrobe for some none ripped/bloody clothing and he quickly got changed. "What time is it?"

"About 4:30 am." Remus informed him. "We were up ages talking."

"Don't worry, this café serves 24/7 and we can go to the bank after we eat. Grab your stuff kiddo 'cause you're never coming back to this dump ever again!"

"All my gear is in the cupboard under the stairs so we can collect it on the way out."

"Lets go get it then," said Remus, chivvying Harry out of the door and on to the landing where they both collapsed into helpless laughter while Sirius smirked proudly in the background.

Vernon Dursley no longer bore much resemblance to a human being, he now had an uncanny likeness to a Picasso painting that Harry had once seen in one of the textbooks at his Primary school.

A smirking Sirius guided a still crying with laughter Remus and Harry down the stairs to collect Harry's things and after they had calmed down somewhat, they headed off the café that Sirius had recommended, occasionally giggling as they called up the mental image of Harry's uncle back at 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

There you have another _amazing_ chapter bought to you by the arsonist in my mind!

Next chapter will hopefully be about the trip to the bank and Harry's inheritance.

If anyone is looking for the Picasso painting that Vernon was meant to remind Harry of after his punishment, it is here :)

http/www.bath.ac.uk/pr/releases/images/picasso/cubistcharles.jpg

Please contact me if you want to know anything and…yeah…stuff…

Sable x x


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Why don't people listen? Why? I DON'T OWN THEM.

For Shelly to read if she finally stops sucking face with CorkҰ ; )

* * *

"Oh Sweet Merlin…" Harry mumbled with pleasure as he finished the last of his waffle stack. "Those were the best waffles _ever_!" He exclaimed emphatically.

"I'm glad you approve," said Sirius who had been watching in amusement with Remus as his godson demolished his breakfast. "Come on then, its 6:15, we can head off to the bank now." He stood and went to pay for their meal as Remus and Harry gathered their stuff together and got ready to leave.

"Lets find somewhere quiet to make a portkey to take us to Diagon Alley." Remus said once Sirius had paid and they were outside the café.

"Do we have to go by portkey?" Harry asked quietly. "I _really_ don't like them."

"Well we cant apparate because you haven't got your licence yet and if we take the Knight-bus Dumbledore will find out." Remus rationalised.

"I suppose you're right…" Harry submitted grudgingly.

"Okay then!" Sirius chirped holding out a stick from the walkway. "Everyone grab hold and we'll be off!" Remus and Harry each touched a finger to the branch and with a tap of Sirius' wand they vanished from the path by the café and appeared on the steps of Gringotts bank.

* * *

"Here we are then pup!" Sirius stated after Harry had calmed down from the portkey. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Lets go and get this over with." And with that Harry opened the doors to the bank and lead the way into the main hall. He walked over to the nearest goblin and said, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'm here to speak to Rastvjak Herbotzgen. Could you tell him that I've arrived?"

"Of course Mister Potter, he has been expecting you. Would you like to follow me?"

"Thanks." Harry said courteously and the three of them walked after the goblin as he led them toward an office at the back of the hall.

"If you would wait here for a moment I will inform him that you have arrived." The goblin disappeared into the other room and came back again after a few minutes. "He will see you now Sir." He announced.

"Thank you." Harry said before opening the office door and walking inside closely followed by Remus and Sirius who had a small scuffle in the doorway over who would go in first.

"Good morning gentlemen," the head goblin greeted them and motioned towards the three chairs in front of his desk. "I assume you are here to talk about Mr Potter's inheritance?"

"Yes we are." Harry agreed. "We were wondering how I have managed to acquire the fortunes of not only my parents and the Black's but also the fortunes of the Evans', Gryffindor and Slytherin. Could you tell us anything about that?" he asked curiously.

"Of course Mister Potter, I would have thought you had known about it. Your headmaster certainly knew about the Evans' fortune when he was here trying to take custody of your vaults. We assumed he would have told you, but that is obviously not the case."

"The headmaster was trying to get hold of my money?" Harry said outraged.

"Yes. He used the excuse that you had too much to worry about already rather than adding to it." Rastvjak explained. "We refused on the grounds that you had not given any written permission for him to have access to your vaults. Would you like me to explain about your inheritance now?"

"Yes please, sorry." Harry apologised.

"No matter." The head goblin said. "The reason that you have the Gryffindor fortune is that you are a direct descendant on your father's side of the family and therefore are entitled to the vaults as you are the last of the line."

"Why didn't my father claim the vaults when he came of age?" Harry inquired.

"He was never informed of his inheritance. During the time where your father would have received the same letter about the Gryffindor fortune as you did we were having slight problems with some of the Dragon guards that protect the high security vaults and so he was not told of his bloodline."

"Ah, I see. But what about my inheritance from Slytherin? Surely my father was not related to Salazar as well as Godric?"

"No. You get your Slytherin inheritance and subsequently your inheritance from the Evans' from your mother."

"But how? For a start my mother was muggle-born not pureblood so how does that work?"

"The Evans' were a very highly respected pureblooded family that was known for producing highly powerful wizards and witches with certain…unusual…traits and gifts. The last five generations however, have all been squibs so your mother was definitely not muggle-born."

"And the Slytherin family?" Harry asked calmly as Remus and Sirius gaped in the background at the information they were receiving.

"The Evans family _are_ the Slytherin family Mister Potter." Rastvjak said as if that explained everything.

"Come again?" Harry asked in shock.

"In the time of the Founders of Hogwarts there was no tolerance for same sex partnerships or marriages. Therefore when Salazar Slytherin was discovered to be involved with a professor at his school, his family exiled him rather than disowning him, as he was the only heir. He left for Ireland and changed his last name to Evans and started his own family with the professor with the aid of a potion and the Evans have lived there ever since."

* * *

"Salazar Slytherin was exiled for being gay?" Harry exclaimed. "Have the views of the community changed since then?" Harry was slightly worried. Would everyone turn on him just because he preferred men to women?

"The wizarding world has become much more laid back since then Cub, don't worry about it." Remus said shrewdly, guessing what was wrong.

"Harry's gay?" Sirius exclaimed stupidly and ducked when Remus' hand swung towards the back of his head.

"Does that mean that I got Parseltongue directly from Salazar Slytherin rather than it being transferred via old Moldyshorts?" Harry asked Rastvjak.

"Certainly Mister Potter," He was assured. "For Voldemort is not a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He is descended from a later child that married into a muggle family, so his blood is watered down somewhat."

"Wow…" Harry summed everything up. "I've just learned more about history in an hour with you than I have in six years with Professor Binns. Are there any properties that I own that I can move to? We need a place to live now that I am no longer staying at the Dursley's and I would greatly appreciate it if Dumbledore was not informed of our discussion or its contents."

"Of Course Mister Potter, customer confidentiality is key, after all." Harry was handed a list of all the properties he owned as well as a box of keys for them and a chain necklace with all his vault keys attached. "Would you care for refreshments while you choose a property?"

"No need," Harry grinned. "I've found just the right one."

"Which is it Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Slytherin Castle, Ireland."

* * *

Wahoo! Another chapter! Go me! I'm in the flow now that I have most of it planned out.

Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment. I'm off to watch Kerrang now.

Sable x x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: They were here a second ago…oh well, guess that Harry & Co have done a runner.

Lets just assume that they have gone through the process of moving in and choosing rooms, etc…

* * *

"We need to start your training today Pup." Sirius greeted Harry as he stumbled into the breakfast room still half asleep.

"A simple 'good morning' would have done y'know Padfoot." Harry grumbled as he sat down and served himself some cereal. "Where's Moony?"

"Setting up the wards so that we wont be disturbed by anyone over the summer." Sirius replied, getting a dreamy look on his face as he thought about his lycanthropic friend.

Despite the fact that Harry was still trying to regain the ability to form coherent sentences and think rationally due to 'early morning syndrome', he saw an opportunity for matchmaking.

"Remmy looks really good lately…don't you think Siri?" he asked slyly.

"Yeah…" Sirius sighed and then he realised what he had just said. "I mean, no! I haven't noticed." He flushed red.

"Right…and I'm Voldemort's bitch on Sundays." Harry scoffed, smirking. Determined to get Sirius to admit the truth.

Sirius' flush deepened to a dark crimson. Harry's smirk turned into a soft smile for his godfather.

"Why wont you tell him how you feel? For all you know he could like you back." Harry said gently.

"I don't just _like_ him though, I **_like_** him. And besides, Remus would never want to be with me…he deserves better than an old escaped convict." As Sirius was explaining his reasons for his silence to his godson he hung his head and stared at the floor and so, unlike Harry, he didn't see the object of his affections walk into the room and listen in growing hope.

"Don't you think that I can decide for myself Paddy?"

Sirius head shot up and he stared as his best friend approached.

"Well Pads? Isn't that _my_ choice to make?" by this point Remus was less than a meter away from his best friend.

Sirius leapt to his feet and started stuttering.

"Remus! I…you…we…but…"

Remus grinned in amusement at his friends' attempts to explain his thoughts.

"Paddy?" he said to get Sirius attention.

"Yes…?" Sirius croaked nervously.

"Shut up." And with that Remus grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into a kiss.

"So, I guess lessons start tomorrow then?" Harry asked with a grin.

He received no answer but was but was pushed out of the door, which he heard being locked behind him. Harry walked off down the corridor towards the library snickering.

* * *

A few hours later, a dishevelled Remus and Sirius caught up with Harry in Salazar's extensive library where they found that he had placed his wand on a table and was sat a couple of meters away from it, staring in rapt concentration. They sat down in chairs on either side of him and tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Harry? What are you staring at?" Sirius ventured finally.

"Wand." Harry answered absently, still staring.

"Oh…ok! Er…why?"

"I'm trying to make it come over to me." Harry still didn't move his gaze away from his wand.

"Ooh! You're practising wandless magic?" said Remus. Sirius snorted on Harry's other side.

"You're not gonna get it!" Sirius informed him with a patronising look.

Harry's glare at his wand increased as Sirius teased and taunted him.

"You're not gonna get it! You're not gonna ge-," Sirius' chant was cut off as Harry's wand shot off the table and smacked him in the face.

"OW!" Sirius yelled as he tried to move away from the wand as it hit him and caused himself to fall off his chair backwards. "Oof!"

"Oh really?" Harry smirked, making his wand start to poke Sirius on the nose.

"This is excellent!" Remus said watching Harry as he levitated his wand in circles. "This will add a lot more depth to your training now. We'll make sure that you don't need your wand so much or even at all. From now on I want you to keep your wand on you, but don't use it if you can help it. Try to keep everything wandless."

"Ok. What else is on my schedule?"

"Well apart from practising your wandless magic, you'll be learning muggle defence techniques and combat skills, the animagus transformation, advanced healing, we'll go over the entire Hogwarts curriculum and beyond it, you'll be taught the Dark Arts as to defeat something you must first be able to understand it, occlumency, legilimency and spellcrafting."

"Wow…I'm going to have a busy summer!"

"Yeah! Sucks to be you kid!" Sirius chirped, rubbing his sore nose and keeping an eye on Harry's wand that was still circling ominously. "Near the end of the summer we have to take you shopping, your wardrobe is atrocious!" he exclaimed staring at Harry's baggy outfit.

"Sounds like fun!" Harry grinned, looking forwards to being able to dress that way that he wanted to for a change with no Dursleys or Headmasters to dictate to him.

"Ok, lets get started!" Remus spoke up. "Harry, I want you to try to disarm Sirius without your wand. You look like you've got the hang of levitating things so lets see what you can do. It shouldn't be too powerful as you're only learning."

"Ok…but I'm not-," Harry started to warn Remus.

"Harry it will be fine!" Sirius cut in.

"But I wasn't using full-,"

"Just try it Cub." Remus instructed.

"Fine," Harry sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and quietly muttered "Expelliarmus."

Sirius was knocked back a few paces and lost his grip on his wand.

"That was a bit feeble Pup! What happened?"

Harry just mumbled something that neither of the adults managed to catch.

"What was that Harry?" Remus asked.

"I said I wasn't using my full power. I didn't want to hurt you." Harry explained.

"Well try again with your full power to see what happens. Remus can heal me if I get hurt." Sirius coaxed.

"If you're sure…" Harry said mentally deciding that he would go to about half strength. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Sirius flew off his feet and across the room as his wand headed off in the opposite direction.

"Sweet Circe! Sirius!" Harry sprinted over to his godfather who was lying on his back with a grin on his face, staring at the ceiling. "Are you ok?"

"That…was…so…COOL! Was that your full power?"

"Well…no…I didn't think that you would appreciate being blasted through several stone walls so I kept it to about mid-power level."

"This is great! If that was you at half strength and _wandless_ then you have so much potential!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of new knowledge.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day going through countless spells, jinxes, hexes and curses, carefully controlling the amount of power Harry used to cast them. They stopped to clean up and eat dinner at half past five.

"Pup! You were fantastic! This summer will be so cool! If you keep training hard there will be no limits to what you can do! After all, you're already more powerful than old Dumble-whore!" Sirius was grinning as he peeled himself a banana and was shooting glances at Remus to make sure he was watching.

When Remus glanced his way, he immediately engulfed the banana into his mouth. Remus groaned and stalked towards his lover, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Harry, who was staring in awe at the fiery make-out session happening in front of him, was getting rather hot and uncomfortable and decided to leave before they started to get naked, which was looking like now as Sirius ripped Remus' shirt open.

"I'm going for a shower!" he called as he left. His only answer was a load moan from the room he had just vacated. 'A _cold_ shower…'

* * *

Next Chapter: The Shopping Trip! Woo!

Hope everyone enjoyed reading that. Still writing up Chapter 7 but it should be up soon.

Sable x x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as usual. Not mine, apart from my original character Matthew.

* * *

Harry stepped out onto the streets of Diagon Alley, followed by his guardians who were hand in hand. Over the summer he had learnt all that Remus and Sirius could teach him and was no longer the scrawny waif that he had been when they first moved into their castle in Ireland. Now his thick raven hair cascaded softly down to mid-back and his muscles, gone soft from lack of use from his imprisonment at the beginning of the summer, were well defined and hard once more. All in all, Harry had matured into an extremely handsome young man and was turning several heads from males and females, adult and teenager alike, as he walked down the street, totally oblivious to the allure that he was giving off.

The three of them headed towards the bank to pick up the funds that they would need in order to give Harry a makeover. The makeover was one of the last things on the 'to do' list that was made at the start of the summer. That and get out from underneath Dumbledore's thumb once and for all.

"Right!" Sirius said as they walked out of the bank. "First stop, getting your eyes sorted out! You would look much better without glasses."

"So am I getting contacts then?" Harry enquired in his deep smooth voice that he had acquired.

"I was thinking about just getting your vision totally corrected instead of contacts. They are too fiddly and are easy to lose if they fall out." Sirius and Remus eyed Harry contemplatively.

"Come on then Cub, there is an opticians down the street."

Harry entered the wizarding opticians and was immediately pounced on by an overly happy sales person who obviously loved their job far too much.

"Hi there! Welcome to our store! How can I help make your day and eyesight brighter? Are you looking for glasses, contacts, magical eyes, sunglasses or for vision correction?" All that was said incredibly fast and with no pause for breath and Harry blinked, dazed.

"Er…Hi. I'm here for vision correction." Remus and Sirius snickered at his confusion.

"Ok then! That will be fifteen galleons and you should be done in about ten minutes! If you just go through to the waiting room and sign your name in the book you will be called through when we have an optician free!"

"Thank you." Harry moved into the waiting room and a quarter of an hour later, walked out to meet Sirius and Remus, his green eyes uncovered by glasses and almost glowing. Sirius wolf whistled and Harry blushed.

"Hey Cub! Lookin' good!" Remus grinned.

Harry coughed embarrassed. "Right…clothes!"

"Do you want to get them from here or muggle London?" Remus asked.

"Definitely muggle London. Could you two get my books for me while I go shopping? I don't know how long I'll be so if you finish before me you can go off and…entertain yourselves."

"Sure thing Pup! We'll head back to the castle when we're done and see you later. Have fun!" Sirius and Remus headed towards Flourish and Blotts and Harry turned around and headed back through the gateway and into the muggle world.

* * *

Harry walked around, looking for a suitable shop to inspire his new look. After ten minutes of wandering, he heard music coming from one of the less busy side-roads. Following the music around a corner he found the source, a dimly lit shop with a sign saying 'Twilight' and a selection of jewellery and different styles of leather trousers in the display window.

'This looks like a good place to try…' Harry thought as he looked at some of the piercings on display. The song playing in the shop ended and switched to 'I Miss You' by Blink182. 'Oh this is _definitely_ the right place!' Harry grinned and walked in through the door. Looking around he realised that he was a bit out of his depth considering he had never had to go shopping before and he walked over to another teenager hanging clothes up on a rack.

"Hi! I was wondering if you could help me? See, I'm looking for a new image and I'm totally confused on where to start."

The young man turned around and Harry was hard pressed not to gape. He was gorgeous. His shoulder length black hair was tipped with blue and he had a piercing above his bright blue eyes. He was about 5ft 9" and was wearing blue ripped jeans and a black wifebeater top. He looked Harry up and down before seemingly deciding that he had potential.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help. My name's Matthew but everyone calls me Matt. You?"

"I'm Harry. Thank you so much, I'm totally lost!" Harry tried to control his blush from the intense look that Matt was giving him, still not used to the fact that people thought that he was good looking.

"So…what look were you hoping for?" Matt asked him trying to decide what would look good on Harry based on what little he could see due to his baggy clothes.

"Just something different that I can be myself in."

Matt raised an eyebrow at him and tugged him towards the back of the room where the changing cubicle was. "You wait here and I'll go and get some things for you to try on. You can be my dress up doll for a while." Harry grinned and moved into the cubicle and sat on the bench there, watching Matt as he whooshed around the shop picking up articles of clothing for him.

Matt walked back over with an armful of clothing and placed them on the bench next to Harry. "Just try on a random outfit so I can see what I'm working with and we'll go from there."

"Okay, hang on a minute then." Harry closed the curtain and picked up an emerald green silk shirt with a black wifebeater to go underneath and a pair of leather pants and put them on. He opened the curtain and stepped out again looking down as he did up the buttons. "So? What do you think? Matt?" He looked up when he didn't receive an answer from the other man to find that he was being gaped at and lust was shining in his new friends eyes.

"You look…amazing!" Matt breathed. "Why on earth were you hiding a body like that under baggy clothes? Those pants look incredible and fit like a second skin. Your ass looks fantastic!"

Harry blushed violently and looked up from underneath his eyelashes, unintentionally giving a seductive look to Matt. "Really?" He asked quietly.

"Oh god yes…" Matt groaned before moving forwards to catch Harry's lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sort of, sorry! I need your opinion for this. Do I make Matt his first relationship that will last for the rest of the summer and then they can part friends when Harry goes back to school…_or_…do I have Harry tell Matt that he's not ready for anything yet since they have only just met and continue shopping with him?

Help please! Reviews are met with happiness:)

Sable x x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nah na nah na nah nah! Not mine. Apart from Matt and his libido. Lol.

**Author's Note:** Ok…I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I am in the middle of my GCSE's and my life is currently revolving around revision (Six fun filled hours per day!). There is also the fact that my parents have put a password on any non-revision sites, so I have to get _permission_ before being able to go on anything, _providing_ that I have completed the full day's revision first. Sucks to be me, huh?

This is my first lame attempt at a slash scene so bear with me. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

If anyone wants to contact me about the story, my email address is available on my profile.

* * *

Harry leant back against the outside wall of the changing room and opened his mouth to Matt's questing tongue as it swept across his lips. He could feel the effect that he was having on the boy pressed up against him and knew that Matt could feel the exact same thing from him, all the while his mouth was being thoroughly explored. He sucked lightly on Matt's tongue, causing him to break the kiss with a quiet moan before attaching his lips to a spot just below Harry's ear that made him melt.

"Matt…" Harry sighed as he threaded his hands into soft hair to hold that wonderful mouth against his neck.

Matt grinned against the spot that he had been nibbling on and started to grind his hips against the other boy's, making him groan loudly in pleasure.

"Like that?" he whispered into Harry's ear, still grinding steadily.

"Matt…please!" Harry begged, finding it impossible to concentrate with the slow circling of his partner's hips. "I…" Harry broke off with a gasp as Matt ground against him hard whilst nipping at his sensitive neck.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Matt whispered, dropping to his knees before him.

"What if someone comes in?" Harry asked breathlessly as Matt started to undo the fastenings on the leather trousers.

"I'm the only one working here today and Saturdays are always slow days. Besides," Matt explained, lightly nipping Harry's hipbone. "You're too irresistible not to do this." And with that, Matt leant forwards and engulfed Harry's length into his mouth, causing him to cry out and buck his hips forwards sharply. Matt just moaned around his mouthful and held his hips still as he concentrated on trying to make Harry forget his name.

"I thin…Matt!" Harry panted, gripping Matt's hair tightly, making him hiss at the pleasurable pain and redouble his efforts.

Shortly afterwards, Harry climaxed with a loud cry and fell to his knees, leaning his forehead against Matt's shoulder as they calmed down.

"That was incredible." Harry murmured after he had stopped panting.

"Really?" Matt grinned.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Matt asked worriedly.

"But I think that it's about time that I returned the favour, don't you?" Harry pushed him backwards onto the floor, grinning. "My turn." He said, leaning down and kissing him hard.

* * *

An hour later, Harry walked out of 'Twilight' dressed in the first outfit that he had tried on and the addition of a leather trench coat and mussed hair, with four other bags full of clothes in his hands and Matt's number in his jacket pocket. Matt walked him to the door and kissed him softly goodbye.

"I'll call you." Harry smiled, kissing him gently back.

"I look forward to it. It was a _pleasure_ meeting you Harry." Matt grinned.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Likewise Matt." Harry retraced his steps back out of the side street and headed back towards The Leaky Cauldron so that he could apparate home without being seen.

He stepped into the dingy wizarding pub and walked out into the back courtyard, ignoring the nattering patrons of the bar and the gap toothed manager. He shifted his grip on his Twilight bags, closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of where he wanted to appear. Opening his eyes he smiled as he saw Slytherin Castle in front of him and started up the pathway to the front doors.

"Remus? Sirius?" he called, giving his bags to a house-elf to take to his room for him. "You guys here or what?" he wandered through the ground floor in search of his wayward guardians.

"Maggie?" Harry called up the same house-elf that he had given his shopping to. "Could you tell me where Remus and Sirius are please?"

"Yes Master Slytherin! The Wolf and the Dog are in the green sitting room sir, but you probably don't want to go in there."

"Thank you Maggie!" Harry walked up to the room that he now knew his guardians were situated and was unsurprised to sense a Silencing Charm covering the doorway.

"What _are_ they up to now…?" Harry unlocked the door and pushed past the Silencing spell and stopped in absolute shock and amazement.

* * *

"What on earth are you two doing?" Harry exclaimed in amusement as he looked at the two men in the room. This had to have been the weirdest thing that he had _ever_ walked in on them in the middle of.

A very naked and aroused Remus was sat on one of the armchairs with an equally aroused Sirius straddling him, arms raised, wearing only one of Harry's old Gryffindor ties around his head like a ninja headband and both had incredibly embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sirius exclaimed, slightly panicked.

"Paddy, I don't even know _what_ it looks like!" Harry laughed and looked to Remus. "Do I even _want_ to know?"

"Probably not, no…" Remus muttered.

"Right…well I'm off to call Matt now, you two have fun and please, don't break anything this time!" Harry walked back out of the room, leaving the Silencing Charm disabled, after all, he had to have _some_ blackmail material.

"Ok, well, we'll see you later at dinner!" Sirius called after him.

"Yeah, see you at six."

"Wait! Harry! Who's Matt? Harry?"

* * *

My mind comes up with the strangest things. I still haven't decided what to do about Matt but I'm leaning towards just a summer relationship as I have plans for Harry when he goes back to school…Muwahahahaha! (Sorry)

Sable x x


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Oh no, you caught me! I've been gradually stealing characters from published authors and using them my own non-profitable despicable means. Bummer.

**Author's Note:** Dedicated to Shelly once again, because she really did pile-drive her pants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where is it we're going Matt?" Harry asked. He had been pestering for over a week and still had not managed to get an answer from his lover.

"Somewhere where we can have a really good time," Matt said lasciviously. "This is going to be the last time that I'll see you, what with you going back to boarding school and me going of to University, so I wanted to take you somewhere memorable, to give you good thoughts in your boring classes. He said with a grin. "The club where we're going is called 'Dungeon of the Dammed'," Harry grimaced slightly and Matt smiled. "Yeah, I know that the name is a bit naff but maybe the person who thought of it couldn't come up with anything better." (Author lowers head and mumbles incoherently)

They walked down the street in the direction of the club and stopped away from the front door where a good-looking bouncer was controlling the flow of people into the club from the queue that stretched off into the distance.

"Matt, I'm under age, how am I going to get in?" Harry asked quietly.

"Leave that to me, just follow my lead." Matt replied with a cheeky smile. (Author has just noticed how smiley Matt has been this chapter)

They walked up to the bouncer who upon seeing Matt, stopped herding people in and grinned a greeting at him.

"Hey Matt! Haven't seen you here for a while, who's your friend?"

"Hey Jack, this is Harry. I know he's a bit too young to be here but do you think you could make an exception this once? It's his birthday soon you see so I promised that I'd bring him to the Dungeon." With that Matt started to bite and suck on an unsuspecting Harry's neck, causing him to moan loudly.

"Y-yeah, sure, no problem, go right ahead!" Jack said, entranced by the sight of Harry, head thrown back, mouth open and panting slightly.

"Thanks!" Matt said brightly and promptly led the way into the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ground back into Matt as they writhed on the dance floor with the rest of the crowd in the club. Matt groaned deep in his throat.

"Harry, don't tease me, please!" Matt whispered into his ear as he ground against him in return and started to nibble on his earlobe.

"Who said anything about teasing?" Harry replied, turning around and lightly rubbing Matt's crotch through his leather pants. "I certainly didn't!"

Matt growled as he felt the caress and grabbed Harry's hand. "You had better not have been because its too late to back out now!" Matt returned the grope a little firmer, making Harry hiss and his pupils dilate with pleasure.

"Matt, fuck me!" Harry hissed into his partner's ear. Matt needed no further persuasion and proceeded to drag him into a darker corner of the club.

(**Author's Note:** So that my story is not removed from this site, this is where this scene is going to stop. For those who were disappointed, the scene can be found on thesilversnitch,net in the Harry/Draco section and on the Harry Potter section of adultfanfiction,net)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry apparated to the entrance hall of Slytherin Castle and proceeded to try to find his guardians by following the loud and girlish screaming coming from the parlour.

He walked into the room without any hesitation. After living in the castle for the better part of a month with two horny teenage-minded adults he had become desensitised to embarrassment and thus didn't care if he was about to walk in on them naked and otherwise occupied again.

Remus was kneeling shirtless on the floor, crying with laughter, in front of a frantic Sirius who was the source of said girlish screaming and was holding onto his wrist and thumb, pants unbuttoned but not let down.

"Dare I even ask what happened?" Harry enquired after standing in the doorway for a minute watching the tableau in front of him.

Remus laughed hysterically for a little bit more before calming down enough to say, "We were going to have some fun in here,"

"I can see where this is going…" sighed Harry

"And Sirius was in a bit of a hurry, and in the rush to get his trousers off, he forgot to undo his belt, so when he tried to shove them down his thumb got caught on his belt and he dislocated his thumb." Remus dissolved into helpless laughter again and Sirius let out another high-pitched scream in outrage.

"Its not funny!" he whimpered, "It really hurt and you're laughing at me!"

"I'm not surprised!" Harry exclaimed. "Were you attempting to pile-drive your pants into the floor! How much force do you need to use to get your trousers off? They wouldn't have fought against you!" Harry joined Remus on the floor laughing so hard he was nearly crying.

"Yeah, yeah, lets all laugh at the injured Sirius. Some family you are! Do you think you could possibly, oh, I don't know…heal me? I'm in quite a bit of pain you know!" Sirius said, outraged.

"S-sorry S-Sirius," Remus giggled, "Come here, I'll sort you out." Sirius harrumphed before going over to his lover and letting him cast the appropriate spells on his hand.

"And as for you," Sirius said ominously, walking up to his still laughing godson, "You are going to pay!" Sirius pounced onto Harry and proceeded to tickle him viciously until he was crying.

"H-hey!" Harry said breathlessly, "W-what about R-Remus? He l-laughed at you too!"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, sitting back a bit, "But the thing is you see, Remus will make it up to me later!" and with that Sirius went back to attacking his godson while Remus looked on in amusement. Another normal day in the Slytherin household.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done. Next time: Hogwarts! Finally. Review make my day!

Sable x x


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Oh no, you caught me! I've been gradually stealing characters from published authors and using them my own non-profitable despicable means. Bummer.

**Author's Note:** I have kittens! OMG they are ridiculously cute! SQUEE!

_Blah _- thoughts

"Blah" - speech

$Blah$ - parseltongue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked through the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾ on his own, having said goodbye to Remus and Sirius at his home in Ireland. His trunk, rather than dragging it around like the rest of his peers on the platform, had been wandlessly shrunk and was in his pocket, ready for him to take it out if he needed and his wand was in a holster strapped to his forearm, not that he needed it. Ignoring the curious and admiring looks that he was getting from several girls as well as guys, he walked towards the front end of the train, knowing that he was more likely to get some privacy in the first few compartments than at the back. The Gryffindors wouldn't search for him in Slytherin territory, after all.

Walking towards the train he slowed down to stop and greet Ron and Hermione who were talking together, but upon hearing his name spat out by Ron, he stopped behind a nearby pillar to listen in on their conversation.

"I wish Potter would hurry up and get here already," Ron hissed out impatiently, glancing around. "Why do we even have to wait for him anyway? Can't we just go and get a compartment?"

"Ron! You know that we have to be nice to him! He can't suspect that we don't like him or we wont be able to give any information to Professor Dumbledore. We have to keep tabs on him, he can't be left to form his own opinions or he won't be so easy to control." Hermione looked around a bit more. "He hasn't arrived yet though so we had better get onto the train and wait for him there."

"Stupid Potter with his scar and his broomstick…" Ron muttered as they walked away.

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard. _All this time and they were just spying on me for Dumblefuck? I should have expected it really, Ron was always a little too eager to be my friend. At least I wont have to worry about leaving any friends behind when I'm resorted. I'll get back at them; they wont know what hit them!_ Harry smirked and continued on to the first compartment of the train, which was blessedly empty. He momentarily enlarged his trunk to pull out a book before shrinking it again and putting it back in his pocket and settled down to read.

A few minutes after the train had started moving a blond head poked around the doorframe and after looking around and focusing on the sole occupant of the room entered, followed by a few other people in Slytherin robes. Harry stayed silent and continued to read his book.

"Do you mind if we join you?" The blond asked staring at the stunning teen sat reading quietly. He didn't think that he had seen him around Hogwarts before and assumed that he was transferring this year.

"Not at all." Came the quiet reply in a smooth voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," The blond introduced himself, hoping to find out some more about the boy sat opposite him.

"Indeed," was the amused response as the boy finally looked up and locked eyes with the Slytherin 6th year that was entranced by the emerald gaze resting on him. After a few seconds that seemed endless, the eyes returned to perusing the book and Draco broke out of his trance to an elbow in his ribs. He turned to stare at the owner of said elbow, his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"You were gawking," was the excuse of the amused boy next to him.

"I was not!" Draco vehemently, albeit quietly, denied.

"Oh yes you were." Pansy whispered across to him.

"Was I?" Draco looked across and saw that they hadn't been as discreet as they thought, as the boy had a small-amused smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

"Well…I'm going to patrol the train…prefect duties…and, yeah…" Draco hurriedly left the compartment and Blaise and Pansy started sniggering quietly.

"Nice save," Pansy giggled. "I must congratulate you. Nothing has ever made Draco quite so flustered before, or kept his interest so exclusively. You must be something special."

Harry just smirked slightly and continued to read his tome.

"I'm Blaise Zabini and this is Pansy Parkinson. Are you being sorted with the first years?"

Harry finally looked up. "I believe that I am to be sorted after the first years have been grouped into their houses. I do not have to travel in those stupid boats however."

Pansy looked out of the window. "We should probably get changed now, we will arrive soon."

"I'll go change in the bathroom." Blaise offered and after retrieving his robes, left to do so.

Harry didn't leave.

"Aren't you going to change somewhere else? I don't think that it would be proper for you to change in the same room as me, do you?"

"Pansy, you are in no danger whatsoever of being stared at by me," Harry explained, "Girls just don't do it for me." He grinned at the look of shock on her face.

"Ooh, so Drakie might have a chance after all then…" She trailed off into thought.

"You never know…" Harry said softly under his breath.

(Yeah, I know, that has to have been the shortest train ride in history!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry waited in the room that the champions had entered after the goblet had announced them. He was waiting for Professor McGonagall to come to fetch him to be sorted and he couldn't wait to see the look on the headmaster's face when he was sorted into Slytherin. It would be priceless. Finally, his wait was over as the deputy head mistress opened the door and waved him through, not having a clue as to who he was. This was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore stood with a sigh. He had had to allow Harry this farce of a resorting. He would just have to make sure that when the boy was told that Gryffindor was where he truly did belong, his embarrassment would make him more docile again and he would go back to being the complacent tool that he always had been.

"And finally, we have one more student to sort this evening before we can partake of our wonderful feast. Professor, would you kindly bring him forwards?"

As Professor McGonagall led the student out, Draco quietly gasped. It was the god from the train! Oh how he hoped that he would be in Slytherin!

"This is your last chance to back out Harry, after this there is no going back." Dumbledore warned.

The great hall collectively gasped as one when the boy brushed back his bangs and revealed a scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning. The mysterious student was Harry Potter!

Potter? Draco mentally exclaimed, his shock showed only through the slight widening of his eyes. When did Potter get…hot! What is the Golden Boy being resorted for? Even if he _is_ an ass I kind of hope that he _does_ get into Slytherin, not that he will. God he's hot!

"No thank you Professor," Harry said smoothly. "I am sure of what I want."

"As you wish," Dumbledore sat back down and unwrapped a sherbet lemon, placing it in his mouth. He would enjoy the boy's mortification when he was told that Gryffindor had been the house for him all along!

Harry sat gracefully on the stool and a shaken McGonagall placed the ragged hat upon his head.

_Ah, Mister Potter, back so soon? Finally saw through the manipulations of a power mad old man? I suppose that I will be permitted to place you in the correct house this time around?_

"Get on with it please," Harry ground out. Stupid hat, being right all along…

"SLYTHERIN" The hat yelled joyfully.

The hall was silent until harsh hacking sounds erupted from the head table. Dumbledore had just inhaled his sherbet lemon and Snape was having his back pounded by the diminutive Professor Flitwick as he chocked on his own saliva.

A snigger could be heard from the front of the hall and all turned to see new Slytherin, Harry Potter, with tears of laughter streaming down his face laughing at his Potions Professor and Headmaster.

"The looks…on your faces…" he choked out and composing himself slightly, went to sit down at an empty seat at his new house table. "Well? Are we having a feast or not?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait, I was distracted by something shiny.

Sable

XxXx


	11. Chapter 11

b **Disclaimer:** /b Oh no, you caught me! I've been gradually stealing characters from published authors and using them my own non-profitable despicable means. Bummer.

b **Author's Note:** /b The UK is goddamn cold! I want to go back to Cuba!

_Blah _- thoughts

"Blah" - speech

$_Blah_$ - parseltongue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry meandered slowly after the prefects who were leading the new first years to the Slytherin common room. The feast had been a laugh. Who would have thought that a sherbet lemon could actually fit down your windpipe? He had sat at the Slytherin table ignoring both the glares from the Gryffindors and the curious stares from the rest of the students as well as the not-so-subtle glances from one Draco Malfoy. i _Malfoy's cute when he's not being a bastard. I think I'll try to get to know him better…hmm…maybe a lot better, he's hot!_ /i 

"Hurry up Potter," one of the prefects called, (yes, I'm being lazy. I cant be bothered giving them identities.) "If you lag, we'll leave you, Slytherin now or not."

"Nice alliteration, but don't worry. I know the way."

"Whatever," grumbled the prefect, as Harry continued past him and around the dungeon corridor.

When the prefects and first years caught up with him, he was calmly leaning against the wall that served as the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Alright the smartarse," the grumpy prefect sneered, "Get in without me telling you the password!"

"As you wish," Harry drawled before turning to face the subtle snake carving on the entranceway. $_Would you be sso kind ass to allow me entrance to your domain Guardian?_$Harry hissed at the carving while the other Slytherins in the corridor watched with scepticism (yeah, guess who that is coming from) and awe.

The snake carving suddenly moved, startling the onlookers. $_A sspeaker, here?_$ The snake writhed in intricate knots as it observed the one speaking to it. $_It hass been sso long ssince I have been sspoken to. Will you return to talk to me at a later time? I am sso lonely here on my own, I would enjoy the converssation._$

Harry bowed slightly. $_I would be honoured Guardian, but for now I musst passs to the chamberss beyond you._$

$_You are worthy ssnake sspeaker, you may passs._$ The carving moved back into it's original position and the wall sank out of sight, leaving the entrance to the common room open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stepped gracefully into the Slytherin common room and found himself face to face with an impassive looking Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin sixth years. He kept his face devoid of all emotion before smirking and simply raising one elegant eyebrow. He barely noticed as the prefect led the first years into the room and chivvied them off to their dorm rooms.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Draco asked in a tone filled with authority.

"Come now Draco," Harry almost purred his reply. "You were oh-so friendly on the train, why the sudden change? And whoever said that I was playing at anything?"

"You have always despised Slytherins Potter, from the moment you stepped into your first class," Professor Snape spoke up from the shadows where he had entered unnoticed, making several students jump slightly. "Why should we believe that you have miraculously changed your opinion of us? What with you being Albus' little Golden child-"

Harry angrily cut into the Professors' speech. "Don't you dare call me by that foul monomer! You know _nothing_!"

Draco and Severus looked taken aback while the rest of the sixth years settled on seats around the common room to watch and listen to the titans clash in comfort.

"I am no more the Golden Boy of that manipulative old goat-fucker, than you are in a dominatrix style relationship with our dear Professor Trelawny!" Several people around the room winced at that mental image and Professor Snape looked nauseas.

"Potter! That's disgusting!" Draco exclaimed in horror.

"What can I say? I was upset!" Harry retorted. "I may have let Dumble-fuck lead me around and do his dirty work for him, but I have _never_ been his golden boy." Harry wrapped his arms around himself and Draco found himself wondering at how _lost_ he looked right then. "He's a manipulative twat who would allow small children to get hurt and grow up in a living hell just to further his own ends."

"What on earth are you talking about Potter?" Snape asked acerbically.

"Oh that's right isn't it? You are still caught up in the delusion that I grew up in the lap of luxury, even after everything you saw in my mind in our lessons. Would it really upset your view of the world so much to admit that your rival's son has had just as bad a past as you?"

Snape was silent and looked guiltily down at his feet. Draco could contain his curiosity no longer.

"What do you mean by that Potter? I thought that your relatives worshipped the ground that you walked on?"

"Yeah right," Harry snorted. "I spent the first ten years of my life living in a cupboard playing house-elf, punching bag, and personal slave to my 'loving' family. I didn't even know my own name until my first day of muggle primary school having been addressed as 'boy' or 'freak' for as long as I can remember."

Draco looked horrified at the answer he was receiving and the impassive look slowly faded off his face to be replaced by one of compassion as Harry spoke.

"I knew nothing of magic or our world until after my eleventh birthday when I was given my letter by Hagrid. My Aunt and Uncle refused to let me have any of the others that had arrived before that and they had told me for years that my parents were drunks and had died in a car crash."

Harry snorted bitterly. "How's _that_ for lap of luxury then Sir?"

"Harry, I…" Draco started.

"I don't need or want your pity Draco," Harry cut him off. "But I would dearly like your friendship that I so foolishly refused in our first year. That's if the offer is still open to me?" Harry held his hand out to the unofficial prince of the Slytherins, hoping against hope that the gorgeous boy in front of him wouldn't reject him.

Draco looked down at the hand held out to him and up to Harry's face and smiled, watching as a matching smile lit up the face of the Adonis across from him.

"It is, and I would be glad to give it to you." Draco firmly clasped the proffered hand and shook it.

Harry's grin was nearly blinding it was so bright. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. " So is anyone going to show me where I'm sleeping? I'm knackered!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG I haven't updated in like forever! My muse was all dried up, but hopefully ideas will flow slightly smoother now since it has been 're-watered'. Thank you all for your fab reviews; they make me feel all warm and fuzzy, lol. Bye Y'all!

Sable x x

p.s: thanx to mumimeanjudy who alerted me to the fact that I had put harry and the others in 5th year instead of 6th. Taa hunnie D


	12. Chapter 12

b **Disclaimer:** /b Oh no, you caught me! I've been gradually stealing characters from published authors and using them my own non-profitable despicable means. Bummer.

b **Author's Note:** /b Its my birthday Uber-soon!

_ i Blah /i _- thoughts

"Blah" - speech

$ i _Blah /i _$ - parseltongue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sixth years dispersed and Harry, Draco and Snape were left in the common room. Snape turned to Harry with a blank look on his face.

"It would appear that I have…misjudged…you somewhat Mr Potter. My grudge against your father blinded me to that fact that you were a separate person and that I should have seen you for yourself rather than your predecessors," Here Snape paused and looked like he was being forced to suck on one of the headmaster's lemon drops. "I'm…what I mean to say is…I am…I…apologise, for my unfair actions towards you, and hope that this can be a new beginning between us, free of preconceptions and grudges. Is this proposal acceptable to you Mr Potter?"

"On one condition," Harry started. Snape tensed, expecting some outrageous demand on Harry's part. "That you call me by my name, Harry, so that you can remind yourself that I am not James."

Snape looked down slightly at the subtle rebuke from his student. "I would be glad to address you so personally Harry, but you must call me Severus, in private anyway."

Harry grinned "It would be an honour, Severus," he said cautiously.

"Have you given thought on which courses you will be taking this year Harry? It's just that I need to inform the i _Headmaster /i _of your choices," Severus sneered at the mention of his oh-so-favourite…not, professor.

Harry smiled slightly, "Yes I have actually, I will be taking NEWT Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Healing, Spellcrafting, and Potions, since I miraculously achieved the required grade to enter the class," Harry smirked at this last and at the amused expression on his Professor's face.

"Very well Harry, I will give your choices in to Dumbledore and you will get your timetable tomorrow morning at breakfast with the rest of the students."

"Thank you Severus," Harry yawned tiredly. "It's been a long day," (AN: isn't it fun how I can say that but in reality the chapter moves so fast that if you blink you'll miss it? Lol)

Draco, watching from the side, raised a brow. "If you two are quite finished bonding, it would be a good idea to get to sleep now," He started towards a corridor presumably leading to the dorm rooms, obviously expecting Harry to follow. "You'll be rooming with me Harry, we sleep two to a room as we obviously deserve better than the rest of this school. We're Slytherins after all."

"Lead on Dray, I'm shattered," Harry stumbled along after the blond, trying to stay awake while watching the sway of Draco's hips as he walked down the passageway.

Draco smiled gently as he led the raven haired saviour through the dungeon passages. Harry was absolutely dead on his feet and looked completely adorable so disorientated. He knew that he would probably have to show Harry this route again tomorrow as there was no way that he would remember the path through the passageways in the morning and there were a million ways to get lost down in the dungeons.

He opened the door to the dorm room and carefully guided Harry towards the new bed that had appeared in the room. Harry was so out of it that he didn't notice or protest when Draco carefully removed his shirt, shoes, socks and trousers, leaving him in his boxers, and gently tucked him into his four-poster. Not that he probably would of if he had been coherent enough to notice, protested, that is.

Draco had to keep a tight grip on his self control, as he watched more and more creamy skin become revealed, to not caress or kiss Harry as he knew he would not be able to prevent himself from going further if he started. He was definitely interested though and decided that he would see where this could go in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up in his new bed and for the life of him couldn't remember getting himself there. He could remember the conversation with Sn…Severus now, and Draco and could remember following the blond for a while but no more. He supposed that Draco had put him to bed. He glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was half past six, his internal clock telling to get up for training. He wouldn't have to get up quite so early anymore now that he was at school again. He was so used to getting up at four in the morning, he felt like he had overslept by miles!

He rolled over to look at his Slytherin roommate and his breath caught in his throat as the light from the artificial windows shone gently onto the sleeping boy's face and hair, highlighting his features and making his hair shine like silver. He looked simply gorgeous.

Harry couldn't resist creeping over to the bed, after checking that Draco's breathing was still the deep and even breathing of sleep, and gently brushing a stray lock of hair out of the blonde's eyes. Draco was beautiful.

"Draco…" Harry sighed quietly. He pressed a light kiss to his brow and after one last glance, made his way back to his trunk to get his clothes for the day.

He was just doing up the last button on his shirt when he heard his name moaned softly from the other bed in the room. He turned around and saw that Draco had kicked the covers off him and was lying in just his boxers, an impressive tent rising from what Harry assumed to be a particularly…nice…dream.

"Harry…" Draco moaned again causing the aforementioned boy to blush slightly and smirk. A wicked idea forming in his mind. He just hoped that Draco wouldn't be too angry when he woke up…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh… evil cliff hanger of doom, lol. Sorry. I wouldn't have usually left it like this but once I finish a chapter I hit a blank so I'm saving ideas for the next chapter, which I hope you will all enjoy. ITS MY BIRTHDAY ON MONDAY!!! That's just 5 days away! Count'em! FIVE! Seventeen at last.

Sable x x


	13. Chapter 13

b **BIG-BAD-AUTHORS-NOTE** /b I am editing this chapter because I had a fantastical idea that wouldn't work if the chapter stayed the way it was. Sorry if this annoys anyone, but hell, it's my story ultimately and I'm just trying to make it better.

b **Disclaimer:** /b Oh no, you caught me! I've been gradually stealing characters from published authors and using them my own non-profitable despicable means. Bummer.

b **Author's Note:** /b I am now officially a nerd and addicted to internet shopping. I HAVE A SLYTHERIN UNIFORM!!! WEEP LESSER MORTALS! Just thought I'd let y'all know that…Oh yeah, I forgot! Please feel free to msn me at anytime ( I'm bored with too much time on my hands) and go on my C2, it has some really good fics on it.

_ i Blah /i _- thoughts

"Blah" - speech

$ i _Blah /i _$ - parseltongue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry quietly moved over to the four-poster bed of his newest friend and looked down at the boy writhing slightly in his sleep. He smiled and gently knelt over Draco so that he was lightly straddling his hips and leant forwards so that he was directly looking at Draco's closed eyelids.

"Dray…" Harry breathed softly onto Draco's lips.

"Mmm…Harry…" Draco murmured, still trapped in his dreams.

"That's right Dray…It's time to wake i _up_ /i ," Harry gently rocked his hips against the ones below him once, watching as a slight flush of colour spread across Draco's nose and cheek-bones, and his eyes started to flutter as he began to wake.

Draco's hips jerked upwards in response to the pressure and his breathing got slightly heavier. Harry slid slowly down his friend's body and breathed hot air over a nipple, watching as it began to stand up at the slight stimulation. Harry quickly got off the boy below him as he saw him start to really wake up and stood at the side of his bed watching to see what would happen.

"Harry!!" Draco exclaimed in a panic. "What the hell are you doing?" Thinking that Harry was trying to humiliate him and had been lying about wanting to start fresh. He reached up and gripped Harry's shirt, pulling him closer to scowl at him. "I don't know what you think you were doing pulling a stunt like that, but I don't care," He pushed Harry backwards so he fell over and landed sprawled on the floor, looking up at the Slytherin in shock. "Just stay the fuck away from me from now on." Draco saw Harry's eyes start to gloss over with tears and began to think that maybe, just maybe, he had made a rather large mistake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet, trying not to let his tears show. How could Draco have said that to him? He thought that they had established that there would be no more mean tricks or fights anymore? However, if that was how Draco truly felt, then he wouldn't get in his way.

"I'm sorry Draco, I was just…never mind, I'll stay out of your way, I'm sorry to have bothered you," Harry shook his head and moved backwards towards the dorm room door. "By the way, breakfast will be starting soon, you should get ready or you'll be late," Harry said softly, then spun around, breath hitching, and left the room, one small tear making its way down his porcelain cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched in shock as his former rival openly struggled to keep it together and felt a flash of guilt that he had caused the sorrow present in the emerald orbs of the boy before him and was about to speak out when Harry left the room in the beginnings of tears.

Draco felt like kicking himself! i _How could I have lashed out like that at him? He looked so hurt. If he had really been trying to humiliate me then he wouldn't have been upset when it all backfired…that must mean he actually likes me!! And I yelled at him! And pushed him over!! What have I done?_ /i 

Panicking that he had just ruined any possible chance for a relationship between himself and the raven eyed saviour, Draco threw on his clothes and put a robe over the top, quickly thanking the gods that his year didn't have to wear uniforms anymore, and pelted out of the dorm and into the common room.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" he asked his friends Pansy and Blaise who were just about to head out into the dungeons.

Pansy turned to face her friend. "Yeah, he just passed us," she shook her head sadly, "He looked devastated, what happened?"

Panic was evident on the Malfoy heir's face "Oh Circe! I said some really stupid things and was a complete bastard to him and now I don't know where he's gone or what to do and I-"

"Dray, man, calm down and stop babbling," Blaise cut him off. "For a start, he's obviously gone to breakfast, which you would have figured out if you would shut up and think for half a minute. Secondly, whatever you said to him has really cut him up, so you need to get off your high horse and apologise before it's too late."

Draco took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "You're right, you're right, of course he's gone to breakfast. We should go and find him so I can grovel and stuff."

"Draco, darling, that is where we were going before you had this spaz attack," Pansy looked exasperated "So stop being an asshat and lets go already!"

Pansy and Blaise led the way out of the commons with Draco following behind; desperately think about how to make things right with his crush.

i _What in Merlin's name am I going to do?_ /i 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello my fantastical readers! Like I said in the "big-bad-authors-note" I have edited this chapter to make it fit in with my plotline, lol, I really do need to write out a plan so I can remember what I'm supposed to be doing. I think I'm losing my touch. My exams are finally over so I should have the next chapter out soon and have already started writing it out. See y'all soon : )

Sable x x


	14. Chapter 14

b **Disclaimer:** /b Oh no, you caught me! I've been gradually stealing characters from published authors and using them my own non-profitable despicable means. Bummer.

b **Author's Note:** /b I know that I said I was not going to be updating until after my exams, but you cant help it if you have a good idea can you? I dedicate this chapter to Zoe, my muse and twin; she inspired me at quarter past eleven at night after eating too many chocolaty things. However I am going to kill her as she drew on my neck with lipstick while I was asleep and I've had an allergic reaction…

_ i Blah /i _- thoughts

"Blah" - speech

$ i _Blah /i _$ - parseltongue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked despondently into the great hall and walked across to sit at down at his new house table, ignoring the glares being fired at him by his former house mates. i _how could Draco have been so mean? Was he still so blinded by past occurrences that he would think the worst of him? Apparently so…_ /i Looking up Harry saw that an extra chair had been placed to the left of Professor Snape's. Intensely curious as to the identity of the soon-to-be-filled chair, Harry tried to take his mind off Draco's hateful words and pondered the mystery of the empty place setting at the head table.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a head of platinum blond hair entering the hall i _Draco_ /i Knowing that speaking to him now would likely cause tears, Harry ignored the Slytherin's entrance and concentrated on his cereal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spotting Harry sat at the end of the Slytherin table closest to the head table, Pansy and Blaise led the way towards the green-eyed boy and sat down, with Blaise taking the only available seat next to Harry and Pansy sitting across from him, in a way insulating him from Draco, who sat down next to and across from his best friends, trying to catch the eyes of the boy he knew he had hurt.

However, Harry refused to make eye contact, choosing instead to watch his food carefully or glance up at the head table from time to time. Finally, when Draco decided to swallow his pride and apologise, the headmaster stood to address the hall, and silence quickly fell, thwarting his attempts.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering about the empty seat next to Professor Snape, and as it is, it's Hogwarts is about to take part in a practise that has recently been reinstated by several wizarding universities. The empty seat belongs to Professor Snape's apprentice who is going to be studying under him for his potions mastery over the school year. He is to be treated with respect and has the authority equal to that of the Head students, so if any of you cause trouble he has the power to take points and issue detentions."

At this point most of the great hall was looking greatly intrigued and from across the room, Harry could see Hermione whispering excitedly and at great speed to Ron, and anyone else she could get to pay attention to her, about everything she knew on the subject of apprenticeships.

"The young scholar will be joining us from the Woodcroft University of Magic and Sorcery and shall be staying in dungeon quarters for close access to the brewing facilities. He should be arriving soon…" Dumbledore broke off as a small owl flew into the hall and dropped a note in front of his potions professor.

Snape quickly read it and turned to the headmaster "He's here," he said quietly.

"Ah, most excellent," Dumbledore beamed, "Just on time," He turned to face the student body once more, "Without further ado, please allow me the pleasure of introducing the first apprentice to have graced the halls of Hogwarts in 200 years," The hall doors swung open with a creak, "Mr Dehnert," (lmao that surname was quickly thought up in a panic over a lack of good naming skills. Credit goes to Laura who looked through her German textbook and handed me that one)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heads turned towards the doors as the students looked eagerly to see what the new potions apprentice would look like. Through the hall doors glided a 5ft9"figure dressed in form fitting black trousers, an electric blue silk shirt and a black cloak, with shoulder length black hair tipped with blue and an eyebrow piercing above bright blue eyes. Sighs rose from the throats of many of the females sat in the hall, and not a few males as well, though much quieter.

A quiet choked gasp was heard by the Slytherin trio and they turned to see Harry, pale faced and open mouthed, staring in complete and utter shock at the man walking down the aisles towards his place at the head table.

"Harry," Pansy asked quietly with concern, "Are you ok?"

She received no answer as the recipient of her question continued to stare at the man who had now almost come abreast of their position at the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the quiet whispers from the table closest to him, the apprentice turned to see who was talking when his eyes fell on the pale boy staring at him, and he stopped dead in his tracks, staring back, before a large happy grin started to unfurl across his face and he walked quickly up around and behind the raven haired boy's seat. All people in the hall were watching in confusion (the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and teachers) or suspicion (the Gryffindors) as Harry turned to face the man behind his seat.

The apprentice reached for the boy's hand and hauled him onto his feet and held him against his chest, looking down into the emerald eyes.

"Harry," he said warmly, smiling gently at the boy in his arms.

"…..Matt…" Harry breathed out in shock,

"You never told me you were a wizard," Matt said teasingly.

"As I recall," Harry replied starting to grin, "Neither did you,"

Matt pulled Harry closer still and leant down, "It must have slipped my mind," Matt pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, causing gasps of shock and outrage to ring out through the hall.

Oblivious to the rest of the hall, the two continued to kiss.

The teachers and students watched them in shock.

Ron and Hermione watched them and grimaced in disgust.

Draco watched them, eyes narrowed, and growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello lovely readers It's been so long since we last spoke properly. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story; I have received so many nice comments and supportive words. I can't say that I'll be updating more frequently, as that would be a big fat lie, lol, but I won't abandon this fic. I'm going through a very important and busy year at school so I won't have much time to write, but I'll do my best.

Sable

xx


	15. Chapter 15

b **Disclaimer :** /b Oh no, you caught me! I've been gradually stealing characters from published authors and using them my own non-profitable despicable means. Bummer.

b **Author's Note:** /b This chapter is brought to you after a long and painful absence via Zoë, who pouted until I gave in and wrote stuff…I was busy reading fanfics and manga and watching anime lol sorry for the wait.

_i Blah /i _- thoughts

"Blah" - speech

$ i _Blah /i _$ - parseltongue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt finally broke off the kiss, leaving Harry breathless and flushed.

"We'll finish this later," he purred suggestively, bringing a heavier flush to Harry's cheeks. "Wait for me after dinner is over?"

"Sure," Harry replied quietly, embarrassed at the attention he could see they were receiving.

"Kay, make sure you eat something, you're too thin," Matt released Harry back to his seat and continued his walk up to the head table, looking over his shoulder and giving a small wave to the shell-shocked boy left behind at the bench.

Reaching his seat next to his apprenticed master, Professor Snape, he sat down and was treated to an incredulous look and a raised eyebrow from his new teacher.

"Potter, Dehnert?" He asked quietly, surprised. "How on earth did that happen?"

"I've no idea really," Matt replied, a smirk forming on his face "But I'm glad it did, I had a _very_ interesting time this summer."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Severus shook his head in exasperation, trying to rid himself of the not so unpleasant image of his student and his apprentice together.

"Professor," Matt returned with a grin, "I wouldn't give you the details if you paid me, those are for my enjoyment alone."

Snape shook his head again. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Apprentice Dehnert."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry slumped back down into is seat, face bright red and still slightly out of breath. He took a look at the shocked glances being sent his way from the Slytherins closest to him and put his head down on the table with a groan.

"I don't suppose you'll just ignore all that and leave me alone?" He queried hopefully.

Pansy snorted, "Not a chance in hell Potter! What was that? How on earth did you meet him? Are you officially together? What-" the questions kept coming thick and fast from the inquisitive girl and Harry was at a loss of which to answer first.

"Erm…" he started, "I'm not exactly sure that the table is the best place for this conversation, but I will answer a few questions at least." Pansy and Blaise listened attentively. Draco sat to the side, pretending not to be interested, yet secretly hanging off every word uttered by the black haired boy.

"I met Matt over the summer, after I had left my relative's house," Harry started to explain "He was working in a shop in London and helped me when I was out of my depth with the whole shopping thing," a soft smile graced Harry's face "He was really good to me, and helped me figure out a lot of stuff," the smile was replaced by a slight smirk "And of course, he's hot, and a very good kisser."

Draco recalled the phantom touch of lips against his and a brush of delicious pressure, and immense wave of jealousy threatened to overwhelm him. Before he could growl and embarrass himself again, he quickly stuffed a hastily made bacon sandwich (AN: YUM! I'm hungry now…) earning himself some raised eyebrows and knowing smirks from Pansy and Blaise respectively.

"So are you together-together?" Pansy repeated her question, eager to hear whether her long-time friend had a chance or whether they would be watching more hot kisses like the one they had just seen.

Blaise scoffed. "What are we Pansy, five?"

Pansy just glared in response "Shut up prat! I want to know what's going on! I'm naturally nosy, you know that."

Blaise just sighed "Fine, fine, so go on Potter, spill it. Got yourself a boy toy eh?"

Harry laughed, smiled and shook his head in amusement "I don't think you could say we're 'together-together', but we could definitely be called friends with benefits." Harry grinned roguishly.

"Those are some nice benefits," a Slytherin further down the table muttered, causing Harry to smirk and nod, Pansy and Blaise to laugh loudly, and Draco to make another attempt at not choking as he growled in anger past his bacon sandwich (I have no bacon….hula-hoops will just have to do.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry waited impatiently by the entrance doors to the great hall for Matt to appear, still affected from the kiss and from the conversations over dinner. Finally, Matt sauntered out and saw Harry leaning against the wall, shifting slightly to try and stay comfortable in his condition.

"Well, well, well…look at you," Matt drawled amusedly "All worked up and no place to go," He looked Harry up and down slowly, drawing out the encounter and making Harry hiss with annoyance.

"This is all your fault," He ground out quietly "The least you could do is help me out," he took several steps until he was millimetres away from being pressed against Matt's front "Please Matt," he whispered, looking up with pseudo-innocent eyes "help me, I need you,"

Matt swore softly at the display in front of him "Harry, you know what those eyes of yours do to me," he chastised, pushing Harry up against the wall he had previously been leaning on.

"Matt," Harry whined, causing the aforementioned boy's self control to snap, and for him to passionately take the mouth of the minx below him.

The two continued in that fashion for several moments before a well judged grind from the taller boy sent Harry into spasms.

"Matt! Please take me somewhere, please; I want you…god…not here, somewhere, anywhere, please!" (AN: Harry is a slut here, ne?)

"My rooms aren't far," Matt panted out, lifting up Harry and wrapping his legs around his waist, "Come on lover, lets gets you sorted,"

Matt gently lifted the still writhing Slytherinand started to carry him towards the dungeon stairs "We can talk about whatever in the morning," was the last thing he said before reclaimed the swollen lips he had been occupying earlier. No response from Harry was given other than a breathy little whimper as they both disappeared into the dark corridor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver eyes watched, in anger, sorrow and disbelief as the two he had been secretly watching vanished from his sight. If he hadn't been such an arse this morning that could have been him! And now this Matt guy was here, did he even have a chance?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still not much plot advancement here eh? Hello readers, it's that time once again, where I make excuses, rant over reviews, etc. OMG I nearly have a triple figure review count!! Awesome D You have no idea how hard this story is becoming to write as I have school, a job and various other tasks that make me lazy. I will promise that I will write when I can, which prolly wont be that often for a while as even though I passed my AS levels (go me) I am retaking several modules in January and then on top of that I have my normal exams and applications for university going on, so bear with me, k?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter,

Sable xx


	16. Chapter 16

bDisclaimer /b Oh no, you caught me

b**Disclaimer :**/b Oh no, you caught me! I've been gradually stealing characters from published authors and using them my own non-profitable despicable means. Bummer.

b**Author's Note:**/b You have no idea how very sorry I am. I have completely run out of motivation to write and things have been really hectic. I passed my A Levels (barely) and got a new full time job, and the only thing keeping me awake is Pro-Plus (caffeine pills). On the bright side I has a puppy! She is so very cute that it should be illegal. Anywho, on with the mediocre chapter. And if has any ideas for this fic, let me know. I like the outline, but I've always been an avid reader rather than a writer, so if someone wants to give me a hand, PM me and we'll talk.

_iBlah/i _- thoughts

"Blah" - speech

i_Blah/i_ - parseltongue

--

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, moping into his toast. He had stayed up most of the night in the chances that Harry would show up, but after reaching 2am he had given it up as a lost cause and had slumped dejectedly into bed. He hadn't been sure exactly _what_ he would have done if the other had showed, but I would have been _something_ which was better than the nothing he had accomplished so far.

Pansy and Blaise were sat on either side of him chatting quietly about their schedules for the day and trying to draw him out of his silence and into the conversation. Draco was having none of it.

"Dray?" Pansy asked tentatively, "Do you think potions class is going to be a lot more difficult this year?" After getting no reply she forged onwards. "Well if it is then I hope that you'll still agree to help me like last year. I would have completely flunked if not for you."

"Hmm," Draco murmured absently, staring off into middle distance. Pansy shot a helpless glance past him to Blaise who sighed and squared his shoulders.

"Well I think its safe to say the Severus won't go too hard on us," he commented, "But it's a definite that McGonagall will favour the 'dorks again and we'll have to make up for it in other classes. Don't you think?"

Still no reply from the blond between them. Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, leaning closer to the silent boy and drawing a deep breath.

"DRACO!" she yelped in his ear, causing him to violently jump and turn to face her in outrage.

"What?!" Draco asked angrily. "There was no need Pansy! Merlin that hurt" he rubbed his ringing ear and steadfastly ignored the high-five shared behind his back.

"You were ignoring us," Pansy calmly explained "and you've had a face on you like a week of wet weather, so either tell us what's wrong or mope in private, you're ruining breakfast."

Draco sighed and leaned his head onto one fist on the table. "it's Potter and the new apprentice," he muttered finally.

Blaise smirked "Ooh, someone feeling a little jealous eh Drake?" he sing-songed to the annoyance of his friend. Pansy giggled at the red tinge creeping over her friend's pale cheeks.

"Shut the hell up prat," Draco growled. "So what if I am?"

"Oooh Drakie you'd make such a cute couple," Pansy gushed "that is if you get off your arse and apologise for what ever it was that you did to him yesterday. Neither of you could concentrate on anything all day! It was a good job we had the day off to settle in or you both would have gotten hammered by the professors."

(A.N lol filling in potholes! I noticed last chapter Harry came down to breakfast, Matt arrived at dinner, and nothing happened in between and it all looked like one meal, duh)

"Yeah," Blaise quietly agreed, "But you'll have to move fast, or Dehnert will snag him for proper and you'll have missed any chance you had at all."

Draco looked between his friends and was hit by a feeling of sudden warmth. If he had been anyone else he would have thought that it was appreciation and love for his closest friends, but hey, he was a Malfoy, and _so_ better than sentimental fluff.

"You're right." He pronounced, "I'll talk to him before potions and everything will go fine. You'll see." Nodding decisively he bit into his now soggy toast and grimaced.

"Well, good luck with that," Pansy joined "Because Harry and Dehnert just arrived and oh if they don't look cosy,"

Draco choked slightly before subtly trying to turn and see his crush's entrance. Lo and behold, Potter and the Potion's Apprentice, walking hand in hand into the hall.

Draco looked at the guy who was in his mind, direct competition and wanted nothing more than to wipe the satisfied grin off his pretty face.

_Just you wait Dehnert, Harry will be mine and you don't stand a chance in hell at keeping him from me!_

--

It is done. It is 1:18 am. I am so very tired. See you next time.

Sable

xx


	17. To my readers

To my readers,

It has become apparent to me now that I have not updated this fic for a good long while and I have no concrete excuse for it. I have however attempted to explain what the situation is on my profile page so feel free to check it out.

Love,

Sable

-------------------------

xx


End file.
